1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cable including insulated electric wires. In particular, this invention relates to a cable that is used as a shield cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, following an increase in the number of motor cars equipped with electric components, electric cables including power wires and signal wires are used in an environment where an influence of vibration and bend is significant. Conventionally, an electric cable is known, the cable including a plurality of electric wires, a first lateral winding shield layer formed by laterally winding a metal elemental wire on each of peripheries of the plural electric wires, a buffer layer formed on a periphery of the first lateral winding shield layer, a second lateral winding shield layer formed by laterally winding a metal elemental wire on a periphery of the buffer layer in an opposite direction to the first lateral winding shield layer, and a sheath covering the second lateral winding shield layer. This technique is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2007-311043.
The electric cable disclosed in JP-A-2007-311043 includes the buffer layer between the first lateral winding shield layer and the second lateral winding shield layer, so that a bending life of the electric shield layer can be prolonged, and an electric cable having excellent flexibility can be provided.
However, although the electric cable disclosed in JP-A-2007-311043 can prolong the bending life of the electric shield layer, it is still required for an electric cable used in an environment where an influence of vibration and bend is significant that bending durability and shielding performance are further enhanced.